


(Fanart) Traditional crafts like logo-making

by drowninglub



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglub/pseuds/drowninglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted one of those Pens jersey so I looked them up. The price was so outraging this is where I ended up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fanart) Traditional crafts like logo-making

 

 

This is how it looks when it's finished.

 

You need items such as black foam board, colored papers (gold and white), foam board cutter, etc.

 

 

Put up a logo on a monitor and trace it on some roughly patched A4 sheets.

 

Cut out all non-black parts of the logo.

 

Tape it on a foam board

 

and cut out the foam board as well.

 

Cut another foam board for the backside and now put some color between the two layers.

 

Halfway done...

 

Almost done...!

 

When excruciating color patching is done, bring out another foam board for a frame.

 

Last step. Fix all the pieces on a sturdy card board. You also need to cut the card board into a logo.

 

All done now. Put it on a door, wall, wherever you want.

 

 

.

.

I still want a Pens jersey.


End file.
